Emerald Eyes
by qwertyelf
Summary: Harry Potter just wants a normal life.But he's about to Discover The Sibling he never had , The little redhead she calls best friend, who's Not So Little anymore.updated up to chapter 10!
1. Chapter 1

b Emerald Eyes /b

The Great Hall was bubbling with excitement. Ginny was nervous as anything. She had heard so many frightening tales about the wrath of the sorting hat. Mostly from Fred and George whom most of the time she didn't believe. But now, as the time drew nearer she was nervous. There were so many 1st years like herself. What if they missed her name? What if the hat placed her in Slytherin? What if ? The majority og her family were watching all her brothers and maybe even Harry Potter. They called out another name after: "Creevey,Colin" was placed in Gryffindor, "Evans ,Victoria." This was a potential friend. Ginny had met her on the train. She hoped they were in the same house! She had a very striking resemblance to Harry Potter. She had the same emerald eyes and raven colored hair. "GRYFFINDOR" the hat screamed. Victoria practically flew off the seat. As she Ran past Ginny she whispered "Cross your fingers and I'll save a spot for you!" Ginny smiled yes 'Tori' would be a good friend.

(5 years later) :

"Are you sure your grandparents don't mind?" Ginny asked. She had been told of how Tori lived with her grandparents in London and how her parents had died a month after her birth. "Ginny, yes they said I could go they wanted to go see America anyway and I had no intetion of going along!" she laughed at this statement. She had a kind , tinkling laugh the sort that you don't find many places other than fairytales.

"Uh oh brother alert" Ginny said as Ron ran up to them.

"Ginny is it true that your friend is coming over for the Summer? Oh and Hermione I've been looking for Harry have you seen him?" he asked , out of breath. Hermione ansewred first "Um , no I aven't seen Harry But I will help you look!" Hermione winked at Ron "Yes" she said slowly, she was going to continue but Tori stepped in. "Yes I will be staying for the Summer. Will you have any friends over? Or better yet Do you i have /i any friends?" He turned red at her cheek. "Yes I do have friends coming over and yes do I have friends" He waked way to find Hermione. Ginny had a secret feeling that they weren't looking for Harry. "So are you all packed?" Ginny asked "Everything except my broomstick. Do you have a Quidditch pitch in your yard?" she asked. "Not exactly but we set up goals and make one, its just as fun." She smiled "If you say so, its true."And they walked back up to the Castle.

(2 weeks later) :

Tori soon found out that Harry Potter would be staying at the Burrow as well. "So Ginny, you still like him don't you!"she teased while brushing her hair one night as they got ready for dinner. "Oh, stop it you know I just dumped Dean! I'm over him " Ginny defended. "If that's so true then whats with the fancy outfits? And the new hairdos?" Ginny squirmed. "Im…trying new things, that's all." Ginny turned away to hide the flush of embarassment.

"Yah , that and the fact that you are trying to impress Harry. Oh and so you know your in front of a mirror." Ginny's face turned a shade of bubblegum to strawberry in a 5 seconds. "You know eveything. How is it that you know everything!" Ginny wondered aloud. "Comes naturally. And um I'll help you with Harry if you want!" Ginny spun around, grinning "Really?" she asked disbelieving. "Have I ever lied to you?" Tori smiled. "Omigawd, You are like sooooo awesome, you know that!" "Yeah whatever, But letsjust say, he notices the changes." Tori smirked and walked out of the room.

Harry was on the couch reading i Quidditch Through The Ages /i Tori descended the last step and went to sit next to him. "Hello Harry."she said "He looked up from reading a page about the Montrose Magpies and replied "Oh, Hi Tori." She continued to talk. "Soooo your still reading the old version?"

"Yep." He said simply. "I got the limited addition for my birthday last year. Its way better." She smiled.

"Whats the difference?" he asked putting the book away. He turned to look at her. He had never gotten a close up look of her. It was always from afar or across a table when she and Ginny sat across from him at dinner. "People say I have my mothers eyes. And my dads unruly hair." He said not breaking the gaze.

"Me too. They said my mum was the smartest witch in her year and that I had a cousin who lived with

my aunt." "That can't be true because my mum was the smartest of that year." "Nun-uh" Tori said "Un-huh" Harry retorted "Don't you un-huh my nuh-uh!" she said with a smirk. "Forgive me your heiness." He said , mocking her. "You think your very funny don't you." She said accusingly. "Yes, I prefer to think that." He said returning her glare.

Just then Ginny came down the stairs dressed in extreme flare hip-huggers and a green tank top, her deep red hair draped over her shoulders. Tori made a wolf-whistle and started to comment, "Woo hoo go Ginny." She called as she started to clap. Ginny started to pose and smile as if she was in front of cameras.

Harry had been looking at her as well but averted his gaze at the smirk he got from Tori. "So are we going now? " Ginny asked. "No Harry, Hermione and Ron aren't ready," she said pointing at Harrys feet,which were bare and then to the ceiling where you could hear Hermione saying "Ron not now, we gotta go!" Harry excused himself to put on his shoes. A he walked away he shot one last look at Ginny. A look he thought went unnoticed.

Dun…dun…dun.

Ok so not really a cliffie but,

what can I say! Ok so this is more of a prolouge

so that is what its called

so yah review and tell me wut you think!

Once a Bennet,

Always a Bennet

Elisabeth


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry retreated to his room. He knew Tory had seen that look he gave Ginny. As he pulled on his socks he felt embarrassed. Tory would probably tell Ginny about him looking at her. He pulled on the muggle shoes he had bought himself. He decided to change. He pulled on _all _his new muggle clothes. A t-shirt that was ripped at the sleeves ,and cargo shorts. He ran his hand thru his hair to make it extra messy. He looked In the mirror and smiled.**

**He was still smiling when Ron walked in. "So, you like my sister" He said slowly. Harry turned around. "No I do not!" Ron grinned "So defensive!" Ron laughed. So you do like my sister!" He said. "Um, a little."Harry said turning back to the mirror. "She isn't that little annoying stalker anymore , is she?" Ron said. Harry nodded. "No ,she isn't." Harry said turning to face Ron again.**

"**Well, you have my permission to ask her out , but the first date is a double with me and Hermione." Ron whispered. "Thanks mate." Harry replied. With that Ron walked out of the room. "Oi , were waiting for you!" he called from the stairs.**

**Tory and Ginny sat on the couch. Tory decided to tell Ginny about the look she got from Harry.**

"**He looked at you." she said smirking. "Who?" Ginny asked, still caught up in the _Witch Weekly _****she had been reading. "Him." she said taking away the magazine. "Ooooh, him."****She said, suddenly more alert. "What kind of look? Was it good , bad? Disgusted, pleased?"**

**Tory stopped her. "All of the good ones you just listed. He likes you." Ginny began to blush furiously. Ron and Hermione came down ."Ginny , are you okay?" she asked at the redness fo Ginny's face. "I'm fine I just need a drink of water! I'll take myself to get a drink of water, yes that would be good a drink of water." Ginny said dazed as she got up and walked into the kitchen. Tory couldn't stop the laughter. **

"**Ron," Hermione whispered. " That laugh, doesn't it sound like, Harry's?" Ron's eyes opened wide. "It does actually!" he said smiling. Hermione went to the rocking chair and sat down. Her face was contorted into a scowl that meant only one thing. She was thinking.**

**The town was much smaller than Hogsmeade. But it had a bar like The Three Broomsticks, called ****Merlins Way. Harry liked his butterbeer mixed with pumpkin juice and with a cherry on top. The others thought it was disgusting. Except for Tory. Tory in fact ordered the same thing. "You like your butterbeer, mixed with pumpkin juice?" Harry asked, surprised. "It's only like the best drink there is!" Tory exclaimed "It's like, pumpkin soda!" Harry nodded. "Yeah, it is." he said sipping his. **

**"Are any of you feeling a little weird? " Hermione said "I mean come on! What are the chances that you two look exactly alike, laugh the same way, are both totally awesome at quidditch , mothers are both best in her year, and you like the same disgusting drink? Oh and might I add that your best subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Hermione stopped to take a breath.**

**Tory and Harry looked at each other, shrugged and said. "Coincidence." in unison. Hermione rolled her eyes.**

"**Where to next?"Ron asked. "How about that sweet shop what was it called?" She turned to Harry. "Um, Wizzies, Yeah Wizzies Entertainment.**" Tory looked at him. "No that isn't it! You are trying to trick us into going into some joke shop!" Harry turned red. "I KNEW IT" she exclaimed laughing.

"So tell us, Potter what is the real name of the sweet shop?" Harry, still red, answered "Sweet Stuffs for Warlocks." he said timidly. Tory reached across the table and smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, massaging the spot on his head that was bound to swell. "For being a prat." and with that she walked out of the shop. "Where are you going?"Ginny asked. "To make sure he isn't lying!" Ginny turned back to her other friends and said "Im gonna follow her." and she walked out too.

dun...dun...dun

well it was kinda a filler chapter but,

in the next chapter we find out some interesting stuff

Once a Bennet,

Always a Bennet.

Elisabeth B.


	3. Chapter 3

you and Mr Potter have a very speicial connection.  
"Ginny, should we tell everyone what we found out?"  
"Hermione, don't you get it? Harry and I are..."  
'Oh my oh my oh my"  
"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"  
"An old mans mistake..."  
Narrarator voice  
Keep checking for...  
Emerald Eyes, chapter 3; Revelaitions of the Past

Tory was about a foot ahead of Ginny when Ginny caught up with her. "Tory wait!" Ginny called. Tory had stopped at the front of a shop with orbs floating around and a little man at a crystal ball inside.

"Tory! What are you doing?" Tory looked up and saw Ginny coming. "I was looking, lets go in." Ginny looked at the name of the store, i The Oracle of Life. /i .

"Hes probably fake, like Trewlawny." She said giggling. But Tory , in a trance walked into the shop. "Where are you going? TORY!" Ginny said hurrying to follow.

"Welcome girls, I had a feling that you would come into my shop one day soon." The man at the table said in a dreamy voice. "I, am Veirto. The oracle of this shop." Tory gazed at him. "Wewll Im sorry we shouldn't be here, We shouldn't have interupted you." And she turned to leave.

"But Victoria, don't you want to know the reason you were drawn to my window? Drawn to come in here?" Tory was schocked.

"Sir, I don't remember telling you my name." Veirto smiled. "Ah…but you didn't have to." Ginny who had been silent the whole time ,spoke.

"Well if you know everything, whats my name?" she asked rudley.

He smiled again.

"Ginevera, has no one told you to respect your elders? Maybe I should speak to Dumbledore, ask him why his prefect is so rude."

Ginny stared open mouthed at the old man. "So Victoria, do you want to know the truth, how your parents really died?"

"They died in an….an….an accident." Tory stopped to think. She had never been told how her parents har I really /I died. No one had told her.

They had just said. Things like " It was a horrible accident" or "We don't wanna talk about it." She was curious.

I oh, what can it hurt: /I she thought to herself. "Okay sir, why was I drawn here today?" she asked. "Here, come closer. Here is a clue to what you'll find. You and Mr Potter have a very speicial connection"

½ hour later, Tory and Ginny left the shop. "Tory, should we tell The others what we found out?"

Your looked at her like she was crazy, then, her expression went soft.

"We can tell Hermione. Just Hermione." Ginny nodded and bit her lip. As they walked towards the joke shop. Harry and Ron called to them from behind.

"Oi! Where did you go? We v'e been looking all over." Ron called angrily. "Keep your hair on! We went to…. a certain place, that's all."

Harry gave her a puzzled look, and shrugged. "Nevermind Ron, they're here now, aren't they?" Ron's expression softened. "Alright then but Ginny, don't' ever do that again. I was worried." Ginny snorted.

"About me? Or what mum would do to you if you came home without me?" Ron blushed. "Both." He said barely above a whisper.

Tory, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting on Ginnys bed at the Burrow. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

She turned to Ginny. Ginny shook her head and pointed to Tory. When Hermione looked at her instead she began.

(Flashback)

i Lily Potter smiled at the month old baby girl in her arms. "Sweet Dreams, little one. But now I got to go check on your brother." She said as she laid her down in the crib.

There was a bang at the door. And Lily put a silencing charm on the baby's cries. "James." Lily called. "Whats happening?" "Lily take the babies and apparate to Dumbledore. Do it now!" he called before he shouted "protego." as a hex was thrown at him.

She hurried to obey. She ran to her son and prepared to leave. The sound of a body crumpling to the floor met her ears. "James" she whispered. A hooded figure appeared at the doorway. She drew her wand out of her robes and prepared for whatever was coming.

She shouted a spell at him. "Expelliarmus" the spell hit him but the wand didn't fly.

"Lily," the voice said in a raspy, broken voice. "Give me the child, and your life will be spared."

"You'll have to kill me first." She said defiantly, standing in front of the crib.

"So be it." "Avada Kedavra" and she was gone.

Later, Albus Dumbledore walked among the ruins of the house. He heard the wails of a child.

He followed the sound until he saw a baby wrapped in singed clothes and wailing. He picked her up, and smiled. /i 

(end flashback)

Hermione was confused. "That's Harry's story, at least most of it is. Harry is an only child."

Tory spkoe again. "Don't you get it? Hermione, Harry and I are siblings."

"Hermione's jaw dropped. "Oh my oh my oh my All those things, you two were so much alike, oh my oh my oh my." "I nearly fainted when I found out." Tory said. "Yah I had to catch her." Ginny said smiling "So when are You going to tell Harry ?" Ginny and Tory exchanged worried glances. " That's just it , we don't know."

Mrs Weasley dropped the china teapot she was holding. "Tory Im so happy for you! Well from now on you'll call me mum, just like Harry does." Tory eyes began to sparkle with tears. "Thanks" she whispered,pulling Mrs Weasley into a hug. There was a crack and Harry appeared in the kitchen "Oi! What are you crying about?" Harry asked as he walked into the room.

Tory gave Ginny and Mrs Weasley a questioning look and they nodded.

"Ginevra lets go look at dress robe patterns in Witch Weekly." Mrs Weasley said obviously.

She departed from the room, Ginny trailing along behind. Harry went to the fridge and got a bottle of butterbeer. "You want one?" he asked her . "Um , yeah. sure" he grabbed hr a butterbeer and handed it to her.

"Harry we need to talk about , us." He looked at her. "What do you mean ,'us' last time I checked there was no us,there was me,and there was you and we were staying in the same house for the summer."

She realized how that had sounded. "No, no that kind of 'us' the family type."

"What do you mean?" he asked sitting down,and for the first time, looking at her, actually, looking at her.

"You really do look like me." He whispered. "You wanna know why?" she asked. He nodded,but only very slightly. "Harry,you are my older brother." She took a deep breath. He gulped. "Bro..Bro…brother, but, I'm an only child." She tried to laugh "Oh no you're not. Only children don't have sisters,do they?"

she smiled. "I've always wanted a brother " she said , still smiling. He didn't return the grin.

"Look I gotta go." He said and dissaparated to Hogwarts.

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Harry raged at Dumbledore.

"Harry, be calm,trake a deep breath ," he said in a soothing voice. "CALM,YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS? I JUST FOUND OUT I HAVE SISTER WHO HAS BEEN IN THE SAME COMMON ROOM AS ME FOR ALL MY LIFE!" Dumbledopre took out his wand and muttered under his breath "Silencio" Then he began to speak. Harry's mouth still going. It took awhile for him to realize that his protest weren't being heard.

"Harry I kept you apart because if Voldermort found you both together, It would be the last of the Potter line. Harry from here on out ,you , are your sisters guardian.

Tory's grandparents died this morning in a car accident. Your sister is your charge now, you will have to provide for her. I will tell you more when I can." Dumbledore lifted the charm.

Harry turned to go. "Oh, and Harry, I have fixed up Godrics Hollow for the two of you. It was a house of great size."(A/N read next chappie for explanaition)

Harry was schocked. He was someones guardian. He had to take care of Tory, no matter what.

When he returned to the burrow he found Tory in the garden on a stone bench.

He sat down next to her, and hugged her.

She hugged him back. When they broke apart there were tears in her eyes. "Harry, I always wanted an older brother"she whispered.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, well I always wanted a family." Harry didn't tell her about her grandparents.

She was already feeling terrible.

Okay so there THIS is! I know, it took a damn long time and your mad! But let me tell ya, the next chappie is going to be a little awkward moment for Harry and Ginny. Also the explanaition of what Godrics Hollow actually looks like.

Read on, The other chappie is very long but its almost done should be up in a jiffy!

Once a Bennet,

Always a Bennet

Elisabeth Darcy Bennet


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Tory fell asleep on that bench in the garden. Entwined like two siblings that had known each other all their lives. Harry woke first and had to blink his eyes to adjust to the sun. He nudged her awake.

"Tory, wake up." He whispered. She stirred and her green eyes fluttered open. She was a morning person.

"Morning Harry." She said as she sniffed the air. "I believe I smell Mrs. Weasleys cooking. Hmm bacon."

Harry laughed at her morning enthusiasm.

"You morning people can't leave us alone, can you?" Tory snorted. "Where do you get ' us '? You and Ron are the only people in the entire Weasley household who can't wake up before 10:00 in the morning."

"Ha ha very funny." Harry said as he got up.

i mental note to self, never ever sleep on a stone garden bench, if you do, back will remind you. /i

He thought to himself.

Tory got up and ran into the house. Then from afar, she pulled out her wand, and

shouted Aguamenti Immediately, Harry was soaked in water. She squealed with laughter as Harry began to run after her.

She charged through the house and up the stairs to Ginny's room. "Lemme in lemme in" she called as she pounded the door. "Is anyone else in the hall?" Ginny answered from inside. "Not yet!"

Tory said as she plowed into the room. Ginny was in the middle of getting dressed and had only jeans and a white bra on.

Harry came bounding up the stairs two at a time to get to Tory. When he got there, the door was closing.

He put his foor in the frame and peeked in. There, stood Ginny, her back turned. Harry was captivated.

"Harry get out!" Tory shouted. Ginny turned in surprise. Harry was speechless. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Tory wailed, knowing it was her fault.

He ducked his head out of the frame and slammed the door.

All anger at Tory forgotten. He leaned back against the wall in shock. Visions of Ginny swimming through his head.

Tory stepped out of the room with her arms crossed. "You little peeping Tom! I can't believe you would do that! Mum and Dad would be soo ashamed. And you the oldest! At least Ginny, even though she wants to, doesn't go strolling into your room to watch you dance around in your boxers!"

Harrys ashamed expression turned quizzical. "Wha?" he asked confusededly. She turned beet red and and gasped. "OH!" and ran back into the room.

Harry stayed outside waiting and heard a scream. "HOW COULD YOU!"

And a hurried apoplogy . "It just slipped!" and then a slapping sound. "Ow!"

Then the door opened and Tory shuffled out. "Okay, so you were not supposed to know that so just forget it! Oh and Ginny said she wants to talk to you."

Then she shuffled down the stairs with Ron and Hermione. Harry slowly tiptoed into Ginny's room and saw her with her back turned again, now wearing a halter top. She sensed his presence.

"Close it all the way." She said sternly. He did so and it never crossed his mind to disobey. "Okay," He started "So about earlier, ImreallysorryandyouwerejustthereanditwasbreathtakingandIcouldn'tlookaway."

She turned around. "Say that again?" "Oh, um Im Really sorry and you were…." She held up her hand. "No, the last part." Harry stopped short. "Well?" she said impaitiently. "You were just there and it was breathtaking and I couldn't look away." She bit her lip.

"Did you….did you, mean that?" he slowly and cautiously nodded. He decided it was her turn to answer questions. "Do you realy wanna see me dance around in my boxers?" She blushed, then she nodded. "Yeah, I did but I feel way embarrased"

"So would I" he said. She beamed at him.

He and Tory were alone again. He would tell her now. The truth about everything. Her, well I guess their grandparents, the house and having him as a guardian. They would hopefully move into Godrics Hollow tomorrow and then start renovating the next day.

They should be done by her birthday in August. Then she would go back to school, and he would start life as an auror.

Harry asked her to sit down on the same bench as the other night. "We aren't gonna fall asleep again are we?" she asked jokingly. "Tory, I have some bad news." Tory eyes widedened. "What is it?" she asked bracing herself for the answer. "Tory, your…well our grandparents, are dead." Tory face fell. Her granparents had raised her. And now, they were gone. She and Harry were orphans now truly.

"I am, going to be your guardian. Seeing as Im of age and your not. Were moving into Mum and Dad's house tomorrow.But we could go see it today if you want." Harry turned to look at her. There were tears running down her face. "O feel like I sohuldn't feel happy to be seeing mum and dads house, with Gram and Papa gone." She whispered between sobs.

"I feel as If….." Harry cut her off and finished. "As If your betraying their memory."

She nodded. "Yeah. I feel as if I shouldn't laugh , knowing that I should be like, mourning or something ,

He sat down next to her and smiled. "That's how I felt when Sirius died." She smiled.

"He was our dads best friend wasn't he. I can't belive he betrayed them like that."

"Um… actually, their other friend, Peter Pettigrew betrayed them.Sirius was innocent.

And he was my godfather."

"That makes me feel loads better." She said. "Knowing that you've been through the same thing."

"So do you wanna go see the house?" He asked again. "Yes I do." She said, smiling.

Okay so here is the 4th chappie. I hope you don't mind that its short

Once a Bennet,

Always a Bennet

Elisabeth Darcy Bennet

(I have added on another chapter! Lol)

(A/N this is totally and completely what the house is like so You can skip it if you like Its not very very essential to the story.)

Later that day, Harry , Tory , Ginny, Ron,and Hermione went to The House.

Hermione apparated on her own, and Ron and Hary did side along with the other girls.

When they reached the house, they marveled at its size. "Harry, you didn't tell me your parents lived in a manchine!" Ron excaimed. Harry gulped . " I didn't know "

When they got inside they saw a parlor with a vanity and a mirror on each side of the wall.

To the left of that there was a doining room with a Crystal chandelier and mahogany table and chairs that would probably seat about 11.

To the right of the parlor was the living room. It hada sectional sofa. A loveseat and a recliner. There was a widescreen muggle television and a dvd player with surround sound enhancement.

Moving down the hall they saw the kitchen. It had a refridgerator, stove, oven, and lots of storage space. Ron opened the fridge and took out butterbeer, he handed one to each person then he got his own.

Tory and Ginny moved down the hall to a window that looked out upon the backyard. It was huge, at least 20 acres. There was a Quidditch pitch, and an apple orchard. There as also a tool shed that Tory supposed was filled with Qudditch supplies and gardening tools. There was also a large swimming pool With fairies trapped in little glass shields aroung the sides for colorful lights.

To the left of the window there were stairs. "Lets go and pick the best room! You have to help decide because you're sleeping over sometime." Tory whispered to her friend. Ginny's head bobbed up and down as they climbed the staircase.

They saw a hall full of rooms. At the end there were double doors. Tory expected that to be the master bedroom. There was a sign at the beginning of the hallway that said "Main Wing: Bedrooms."

The first one they saw was nice. It had French Blue walls, and a queen size bed with a dark blue canopy. There was a window seat with a sky blue curtain that separated it from the rest of the room. "I like the color but it's a bit, well small I think Its probably a guest bedroom." Tory commented. So they moved on.

The next room Ginny liked immediately. It was soft pink with rose trim at the ceiling. There was a bed here also but it had a larger canopy and a walk-in closet instead of a wardrobe. The dresser was cherry wood. And it had a vanity with a door that went into a bathroom.

The window seat went across the back wall and it had storage underneath the benches.

"I love this one. Isn't it beautiful?" Ginny exclaimed Tory nodded. "Yeah, well you can have it if you like. Harry's been hinting on Ron and Hermione staying here. Why can't you?" Ginny nodded in triumph.

The next room was the common bathroom. It had a marble counter with three sinks.

The tub was deep and made of stone. Ginny heard footsteps and peeked her nose out of the room.

Hermione, Ron and Harry had finally made it up the stairs.

They looked passed the first bedroom and into the second. Hermione beamed at it. "Ooh Harry I call this one." Ginny grabbed Tory by the elbow and dragged out into the hall. She conjured a sign that said. "Ginny's Room". "Hermione. Can't you read? It's my room." Hermione turned. "oh, well then lets move on shall we?" They moved into the bathroom. Harry gave Tory a 'look' She rolled her eyes at him, and nodded.

Tory and Ginny moved on. The next bedroom was no different than the second in feature. .But it had Bookshelves across the back wall and only a small window seat. "This, is Hermione's room"

Tory claimed the next one. It had deep red walls and a canopy on the bed. But it also had, A window seat on wall, and a beanbag chair. A portrait of Lily waved at them. And a mirror with a wavy edge on the door.

Then next room was pumpkin with a boyish-like decoration. No canopy here . And the closet was kind of tinted orange. "Ron can have this one." Ginny smirked. There was bathroom here too.

There was a door that read; "Left Wing" and next to it was the master bedroom. "Let's peek into Harry's room." Ginny said. Tory nodded. They opened the French doors and peeked in. There was a king size bed with a gold comforter that look like satin or silk.

There were frosted double doors that lead to the bathroom. The bed had a canopy that had curtains that could close and open. There was a large wardobe. And the carpet had a lion woven into the center. A Portrait of James looked down on them. He looked exactly like Harry except with messier hair. To the left of him were two doors that lead to a balcony.

"Okay, this is nice," Ginny said. "But lets move on." They entered the door that said "Left Wing"

There were only 3 rooms here that you could see. One was obviously an excersize room. The next was a lunge, sort hangout room it had white walls with neon blue, yellow, pink, and green furniture.

Including a bigger TV then the one downstairs including two pillar-sized speakers.

The next room was the elves quarters. The door was closed and there were muffled squeaks of laughter coming from the inside.

"You have house-elves?" Ginny asked. Tory shrugged. Ginny went and opened the door.

There were 4 elves. When they noticed Ginny and tory's presence they stopped jumping on the beds that would be theirs and stood up in a row. They introduced themselves one by one. " I's would be Cookie, I bake the food." Said the first and eldest elf. She bowed deeply. "I would be Blinky. I am the housekeep."

The next one lined up "I am Tessy. I will be the ladies personal assistant," The last one, a boy jumped up and down wildly as he stated his name and job.  
I's….would…be…Micky" he said still jumping on the beds. "I am Mr Potters personal assitant."

When Mrs Weasley came over later, she was dissaproving of an elf doing the cooking for them the fisrt time they ate at the house. So, she announced that _she_ would be cooking. "Harry dear, why don't you invite Fred and George for me and Dumbledore, and Minerva, oh and Tonks isn't doing anything tonight,and Bill and Fleur. You're a family now, they'll want to see the house…" The list went on and on till Harry pointed out a major problem. "Um, mum, my table only seats 11" she scoffed at him. "We'll eat outside! Ginny says you have the backyard of a lifetime!" he grinned at her.

Okay so here is chapter 4 at last! I know you love me so much!

Lol Next chapter . The family dinner a calm, relaxing, peaceful, and conversaitional environment. Until the adults leave!

Once a Bennet,

Always a Bennet

Elisabeth Darcy Bennet.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Tory fell asleep on that bench in the garden. Entwined like two siblings that had known each other all their lives. Harry woke first and had to blink his eyes to adjust to the sun. He nudged her awake.

"Tory, wake up." He whispered. She stirred and her green eyes fluttered open. She was a morning person.

"Morning Harry." She said as she sniffed the air. "I believe I smell Mrs. Weasleys cooking. Hmm bacon."

Harry laughed at her morning enthusiasm.

"You morning people can't leave us alone, can you?" Tory snorted. "Where do you get ' us '? You and Ron are the only people in the entire Weasley household who can't wake up before 10:00 in the morning."

"Ha ha very funny." Harry said as he got up.

i mental note to self, never ever sleep on a stone garden bench, if you do, back will remind you. /i 

He thought to himself.

Tory got up and ran into the house. Then from afar, she pulled out her wand, and

shouted i Aguamenti! /i Immediately, Harry was soaked in water. She squealed with laughter as Harry began to run after her.

She charged through the house and up the stairs to Ginny's room. "Lemme in lemme in" she called as she pounded the door. "Is anyone else in the hall?" Ginny answered from inside. "Not yet!"

Tory said as she plowed into the room. Ginny was in the middle of getting dressed and had only jeans and a white bra on.

Harry came bounding up the stairs two at a time to get to Tory. When he got there, the door was closing.

He put his foor in the frame and peeked in. There, stood Ginny, her back turned. Harry was captivated.

"Harry get out!" Tory shouted. Ginny turned in surprise. Harry was speechless. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Tory wailed, knowing it was her fault.

He ducked his head out of the frame and slammed the door.

All anger at Tory forgotten. He leaned back against the wall in shock. Visions of Ginny swimming through his head.

Tory stepped out of the room with her arms crossed. "You little peeping Tom! I can't believe you would do that! Mum and Dad would be soo ashamed. And you the oldest! At least Ginny, even though she wants to, doesn't go strolling into your room to watch you dance around in your boxers!"

Harrys ashamed expression turned quizzical. "Wha?" he asked confusededly. She turned beet red and and gasped. "OH!" and ran back into the room.

Harry stayed outside waiting and heard a scream. "HOW COULD YOU!"

And a hurried apoplogy . "It just slipped!" and then a slapping sound. "Ow!"

Then the door opened and Tory shuffled out. "Okay, so you were not supposed to know that so just forget it! Oh and Ginny said she wants to talk to you."

Then she shuffled down the stairs with Ron and Hermione. Harry slowly tiptoed into Ginny's room and saw her with her back turned again, now wearing a halter top. She sensed his presence.

"Close it all the way." She said sternly. He did so and it never crossed his mind to disobey. "Okay," He started "So about earlier, ImreallysorryandyouwerejustthereanditwasbreathtakingandIcouldn'tlookaway."

She turned around. "Say that again?" "Oh, um Im Really sorry and you were…." She held up her hand. "No, the last part." Harry stopped short. "Well?" she said impaitiently. "You were just there and it was breathtaking and I couldn't look away." She bit her lip.

"Did you….did you, mean that?" he slowly and cautiously nodded. He decided it was her turn to answer questions. "Do you realy wanna see me dance around in my boxers?" She blushed, then she nodded. "Yeah, I did but I feel way embarrased"

"So would I" he said. She beamed at him.

He and Tory were alone again. He would tell her now. The truth about everything. Her, well I guess their grandparents, the house and having him as a guardian. They would hopefully move into Godrics Hollow tomorrow and then start renovating the next day.

They should be done by her birthday in August. Then she would go back to school, and he would start life as an auror.

Harry asked her to sit down on the same bench as the other night. "We aren't gonna fall asleep again are we?" she asked jokingly. "Tory, I have some bad news." Tory eyes widedened. "What is it?" she asked bracing herself for the answer. "Tory, your…well our grandparents, are dead." Tory face fell. Her granparents had raised her. And now, they were gone. She and Harry were orphans now truly.

"I am, going to be your guardian. Seeing as Im of age and your not. Were moving into Mum and Dad's house tomorrow.But we could go see it today if you want." Harry turned to look at her. There were tears running down her face. "O feel like I sohuldn't feel happy to be seeing mum and dads house, with Gram and Papa gone." She whispered between sobs.

"I feel as If….." Harry cut her off and finished. "As If your betraying their memory."

She nodded. "Yeah. I feel as if I shouldn't laugh , knowing that I should be like, mourning or something ,

He sat down next to her and smiled. "That's how I felt when Sirius died." She smiled.

"He was our dads best friend wasn't he. I can't belive he betrayed them like that."

"Um… actually, their other friend, Peter Pettigrew betrayed them.Sirius was innocent.

And he was my godfather."

"That makes me feel loads better." She said. "Knowing that you've been through the same thing."

"So do you wanna go see the house?" He asked again. "Yes I do." She said, smiling.

(A/N this is totally and completely what the house is like so You can skip it if you like Its not very very essential to the story.)

Later that day, Harry , Tory , Ginny, Ron,and Hermione went to The House.

Hermione apparated on her own, and Ron and Hary did side along with the other girls.

When they reached the house, they marveled at its size. "Harry, you didn't tell me your parents lived in a manchine!" Ron excaimed. Harry gulped . " I didn't know "

When they got inside they saw a parlor with a vanity and a mirror on each side of the wall.

To the left of that there was a doining room with a Crystal chandelier and mahogany table and chairs that would probably seat about 11.

To the right of the parlor was the living room. It hada sectional sofa. A loveseat and a recliner. There was a widescreen muggle television and a dvd player with surround sound enhancement.

Moving down the hall they saw the kitchen. It had a refridgerator, stove, oven, and lots of storage space. Ron opened the fridge and took out butterbeer, he handed one to each person then he got his own.

Tory and Ginny moved down the hall to a window that looked out upon the backyard. It was huge, at least 20 acres. There was a Quidditch pitch, and an apple orchard. There as also a tool shed that Tory supposed was filled with Qudditch supplies and gardening tools. There was also a large swimming pool With fairies trapped in little glass shields aroung the sides for colorful lights.

To the left of the window there were stairs. "Lets go and pick the best room! You have to help decide because you're sleeping over sometime." Tory whispered to her friend. Ginny's head bobbed up and down as they climbed the staircase.

They saw a hall full of rooms. At the end there were double doors. Tory expected that to be the master bedroom. There was a sign at the beginning of the hallway that said "Main Wing: Bedrooms."

The first one they saw was nice. It had French Blue walls, and a queen size bed with a dark blue canopy. There was a window seat with a sky blue curtain that separated it from the rest of the room. "I like the color but it's a bit, well small I think Its probably a guest bedroom." Tory commented. So they moved on.

The next room Ginny liked immediately. It was soft pink with rose trim at the ceiling. There was a bed here also but it had a larger canopy and a walk-in closet instead of a wardrobe. The dresser was cherry wood. And it had a vanity with a door that went into a bathroom.

The window seat went across the back wall and it had storage underneath the benches.

"I love this one. Isn't it beautiful?" Ginny exclaimed Tory nodded. "Yeah, well you can have it if you like. Harry's been hinting on Ron and Hermione staying here. Why can't you?" Ginny nodded in triumph.

The next room was the common bathroom. It had a marble counter with three sinks.

The tub was deep and made of stone. Ginny heard footsteps and peeked her nose out of the room.

Hermione, Ron and Harry had finally made it up the stairs.

They looked passed the first bedroom and into the second. Hermione beamed at it. "Ooh Harry I call this one." Ginny grabbed Tory by the elbow and dragged out into the hall. She conjured a sign that said. "Ginny's Room". "Hermione. Can't you read? It's my room." Hermione turned. "oh, well then lets move on shall we?" They moved into the bathroom. Harry gave Tory a 'look' She rolled her eyes at him, and nodded.

Tory and Ginny moved on. The next bedroom was no different than the second in feature. .But it had Bookshelves across the back wall and only a small window seat. "This, is Hermione's room"

Tory claimed the next one. It had deep red walls and a canopy on the bed. But it also had, A window seat on wall, and a beanbag chair. A portrait of Lily waved at them. And a mirror with a wavy edge on the door.

Then next room was pumpkin with a boyish-like decoration. No canopy here . And the closet was kind of tinted orange. "Ron can have this one." Ginny smirked. There was bathroom here too.

There was a door that read; "Left Wing" and next to it was the master bedroom. "Let's peek into Harry's room." Ginny said. Tory nodded. They opened the French doors and peeked in. There was a king size bed with a gold comforter that look like satin or silk.

There were frosted double doors that lead to the bathroom. The bed had a canopy that had curtains that could close and open. There was a large wardobe. And the carpet had a lion woven into the center. A Portrait of James looked down on them. He looked exactly like Harry except with messier hair. To the left of him were two doors that lead to a balcony.

"Okay, this is nice," Ginny said. "But lets move on." They entered the door that said "Left Wing"

There were only 3 rooms here that you could see. One was obviously an excersize room. The next was a lunge, sort hangout room it had white walls with neon blue, yellow, pink, and green furniture.

Including a bigger TV then the one downstairs including two pillar-sized speakers.

The next room was the elves quarters. The door was closed and there were muffled squeaks of laughter coming from the inside.

"You have house-elves?" Ginny asked. Tory shrugged. Ginny went and opened the door.

There were 4 elves. When they noticed Ginny and tory's presence they stopped jumping on the beds that would be theirs and stood up in a row. They introduced themselves one by one. " I's would be Cookie, I bake the food." Said the first and eldest elf. She bowed deeply. "I would be Blinky. I am the housekeep."

The next one lined up "I am Tessy. I will be the ladies personal assistant," The last one, a boy jumped up and down wildly as he stated his name and job.   
I's….would…be…Micky" he said still jumping on the beds. "I am Mr Potters personal assitant."

When Mrs Weasley came over later, she was dissaproving of an elf doing the cooking for them the fisrt time they ate at the house. So, she announced that _she_ would be cooking. "Harry dear, why don't you invite Fred and George for me and Dumbledore, and Minerva, oh and Tonks isn't doing anything tonight,and Bill and Fleur. You're a family now, they'll want to see the house…" The list went on and on till Harry pointed out a major problem. "Um, mum, my table only seats 11" she scoffed at him. "We'll eat outside! Ginny says you have the backyard of a lifetime!" he grinned at her.

Okay so here is chapter 4 at last! I know you love me so much!

Lol Next chapter . The family dinner. a calm, relaxing, peaceful, and conversaitional environment. Until the adults leave!

Sweet

'n'

crazy

qwertyelf


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny couldn't sleep. It had been a few weeks after moving to the mansion and she could never ever fall asleep like she could at the burrow.

The burrow had cooling charms that made the house the perfect temperature when it was hot or cold. It was different here.

She felt like she was getting Menopause early. And it sucked. She didn't even get the perks! Like no period and crap. Instead she got permanent hot flashes and she always woke up with sweat running down her face.

She got up and tiptoed down the hall to Harry's room. She watched as his chest rose and fell with every soft breath. Then he turned onto his side and continued sleeping.

She pulled open the french doors and tiptoed onto his balcony. Looking out into the night sky.

The moon was full. So she said a prayer for Remus. Who had died in the last battle.

She talked to the moon. Telling him everything. Remus had been everyones good friend and mentor.

He had died protecting Tonks. He had died for her.

"Hey. I know I've never done this before. But just keep em safe okay?

They're good people up there. And you need to watch over them. Send all the poeple up there my love. Tell them its from Ginny Weasley.

And tell Remus that Ginny sends him a kiss on the cheek. And tell him that Tonks loves him ,and misses him. And Tara misses her daddy. And tell him that Harry misses him too." She wondered if he was dreaming of her. He had called her breathtaking. Didn't that mean something?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan. "Noo…Stop… Please" her eyes widened. And one thing came to mind.

"Harry??" She ran into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed. She shoved his side and shook him but he wouldn't wake up so she climbed into the sheets and held him. Whispering peaceful words into this ear

"Its okay Harry, it's a dream, just a dream. Wake up please wake up." She pleaded with his sleeping form.

He thrashed and turned in her arms, but she held him, her arms wrapped around her his muscular torso.

Then, it stopped. He was still, his breathing was back to normal. And he was molded into her.

She thought about getting up. But it felt so right to have Harry in her arms. And she had a feeling that she would fall asleep much easier.

Out of instinct she pulled one leg up over Harry and rested onto his pillow. Then she fell asleep.

Harry woke up refreshed and wide awake. "This is a first" he thought to himself. He tried to get up but something was holding him back. There was a leg hanging over his side. And arms around his bare torso.

He turned and saw amber hair, filling out around a petite and beautiful face. Ginny Weasley was in bed with him.

"No wonder I slept so well."he thought. He tried to move to face her without waking her up, and failed.

Her eyes fluttered open and they widened in horror. "Harry! Oh my God, you're awake! " Harry dipped down and silenced her with a kiss. He kept kissing her until she kissed him back.

When he broke the kiss. He smiled. " Thankyou."

She smiled back at him. "You're welcome, but might I ask Why I am being thanked?"

"For helping me sleep better tonight than any other night I've been here."

She snuggled closer to him.

"Oh, well I suppose I should thank you to. Because I haven't been sleeping well either. Which is why I was in your room in the first place. I was on your balcony and I heard you moaning, so I came in and well I ended up here."

"I was having a nightmare, wasn't I ?." He said with a tone of dissapointment in his voice.

She looked up at him with concern. "Yes, you were"

He grimaced. "You probably think Im weak."

Her expression turned serious. "Don't you ever let me hear you call yourself weak again. You are not weak, you are one of the strongest people I know. And I will not let you degrade yourself."

She smirked and added. "Besides. That kiss was anything but weak. Maybe breathtaking, amazing, and sexy. But defintely not weak"

They had stayed in the bed for longer. Talking lauughing and kissing occasionally. (okay, mostly kissing)

"What were you doing on my balcony anyway?" he asked her eventually . She played with his fingers during her answer.

"I was talking to the moon. I figure since it's the moon that makes them transform, that where werewolves go when they die. I was talking to Remus. I told him that about how much Tara misses him. And how much Tonks loves him."

He lifted her fingers up to his lips and kissed the tips. "And you didn't say anything about me?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Well, I did actually. I told him that I see you crying sometimes but you try to cover it up. And that your eyes don't have the sparkle they used to have. And that I love you."

The last few words had slipped out before she had the chance to catch them. She broke the gaze and made her way out of the bed.

He reached up and caught her arm. "I love you too." He whispered it. Barely audible aboeve the sound of the sheetes rustling out of her way. She leaned in to kiss him again when……

"Oi! Harry! You're ………..IN BED WITH MY SISTER!!!!!" Harry's face went pale with horror as Ron charged toward the bed. fists clenched. Ginny got up and ran in front of him.

"If you put a finger on him I swear I will hex you into the next week." Ron stopped. Fear etched on his face.

"Well good morning!" he said in a fake cheerful voice. Then he turned around and hurried away.

"Now that my prat of a male-sibling is gone. Where were we?"

"Oi! Get a room!" Harry groaned at this annoyingly timed interruption and looked above their heads. James Potter's portrait was loooking at them red faced spewing words of disgust.

"This is _my _ room! So I would appreciate it if you would butt out!" Harry said angrily.

Ginny smiled. " Harry, he is your dad. Maybe you should just close the curtains off or something?"

"Oh, yeah" he said stupidly. He waved his wand and deep red curtains covered the portrait.

The portrait was furious. "Hey! I demand you undo these curtains!! This is my house!"

Harry didn't even reach for his wand. "Silecio" he muttered. The sounds stopped.

"To answer your questiong love, right about here." He said with calm in his voice. But inwardly, he dared anyone to come through the door.

aww! Wasn't that cute!

That was sooo much fun to write!

Please please review!!

Luv u!

Sweet

'n'

crazy

qwertyelf.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny couldn't sleep. It had been a few weeks after moving to the mansion and she could never ever fall asleep like she could at the burrow.

The burrow had cooling charms that made the house the perfect temperature when it was hot or cold. It was different here.

She felt like she was getting Menopause early. And it sucked. She didn't even get the perks! Like no period and crap. Instead she got permanent hot flashes and she always woke up with sweat running down her face.

She got up and tiptoed down the hall to Harry's room. She watched as his chest rose and fell with every soft breath. Then he turned onto his side and continued sleeping.

She pulled open the french doors and tiptoed onto his balcony. Looking out into the night sky.

The moon was full. So she said a prayer for Remus. Who had died in the last battle.

She talked to the moon. Telling him everything. Remus had been everyones good friend and mentor.

He had died protecting Tonks. He had died for her.

"Hey. I know I've never done this before. But just keep em safe okay?

They're good people up there. And you need to watch over them. Send all the poeple up there my love. Tell them its from Ginny Weasley.

And tell Remus that Ginny sends him a kiss on the cheek. And tell him that Tonks loves him ,and misses him. And Tara misses her daddy. And tell him that Harry misses him too." She wondered if he was dreaming of her. He had called her breathtaking. Didn't that mean something?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan. "Noo…Stop… Please" her eyes widened. And one thing came to mind.

"Harry??" She ran into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed. She shoved his side and shook him but he wouldn't wake up so she climbed into the sheets and held him. Whispering peaceful words into this ear

"Its okay Harry, it's a dream, just a dream. Wake up please wake up." She pleaded with his sleeping form.

He thrashed and turned in her arms, but she held him, her arms wrapped around her his muscular torso.

Then, it stopped. He was still, his breathing was back to normal. And he was molded into her.

She thought about getting up. But it felt so right to have Harry in her arms. And she had a feeling that she would fall asleep much easier.

Out of instinct she pulled one leg up over Harry and rested onto his pillow. Then she fell asleep.

Harry woke up refreshed and wide awake. "This is a first" he thought to himself. He tried to get up but something was holding him back. There was a leg hanging over his side. And arms around his bare torso.

He turned and saw amber hair, filling out around a petite and beautiful face. Ginny Weasley was in bed with him.

"No wonder I slept so well."he thought. He tried to move to face her without waking her up, and failed.

Her eyes fluttered open and they widened in horror. "Harry! Oh my God, you're awake! " Harry dipped down and silenced her with a kiss. He kept kissing her until she kissed him back.

When he broke the kiss. He smiled. " Thankyou."

She smiled back at him. "You're welcome, but might I ask Why I am being thanked?"

"For helping me sleep better tonight than any other night I've been here."

She snuggled closer to him.

"Oh, well I suppose I should thank you to. Because I haven't been sleeping well either. Which is why I was in your room in the first place. I was on your balcony and I heard you moaning, so I came in and well I ended up here."

"I was having a nightmare, wasn't I ?." He said with a tone of dissapointment in his voice.

She looked up at him with concern. "Yes, you were"

He grimaced. "You probably think Im weak."

Her expression turned serious. "Don't you ever let me hear you call yourself weak again. You are not weak, you are one of the strongest people I know. And I will not let you degrade yourself."

She smirked and added. "Besides. That kiss was anything but weak. Maybe breathtaking, amazing, and sexy. But defintely not weak"

They had stayed in the bed for longer. Talking lauughing and kissing occasionally. (okay, mostly kissing)

"What were you doing on my balcony anyway?" he asked her eventually . She played with his fingers during her answer.

"I was talking to the moon. I figure since it's the moon that makes them transform, that where werewolves go when they die. I was talking to Remus. I told him that about how much Tara misses him. And how much Tonks loves him."

He lifted her fingers up to his lips and kissed the tips. "And you didn't say anything about me?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Well, I did actually. I told him that I see you crying sometimes but you try to cover it up. And that your eyes don't have the sparkle they used to have. And that I love you."

The last few words had slipped out before she had the chance to catch them. She broke the gaze and made her way out of the bed.

He reached up and caught her arm. "I love you too." He whispered it. Barely audible aboeve the sound of the sheetes rustling out of her way. She leaned in to kiss him again when……

"Oi! Harry! You're ………..IN BED WITH MY SISTER!!!!!" Harry's face went pale with horror as Ron charged toward the bed. fists clenched. Ginny got up and ran in front of him.

"If you put a finger on him I swear I will hex you into the next week." Ron stopped. Fear etched on his face.

"Well good morning!" he said in a fake cheerful voice. Then he turned around and hurried away.

"Now that my prat of a male-sibling is gone. Where were we?"

"Oi! Get a room!" Harry groaned at this annoyingly timed interruption and looked above their heads. James Potter's portrait was loooking at them red faced spewing words of disgust.

"This is _my _ room! So I would appreciate it if you would butt out!" Harry said angrily.

Ginny smiled. " Harry, he is your dad. Maybe you should just close the curtains off or something?"

"Oh, yeah" he said stupidly. He waved his wand and deep red curtains covered the portrait.

The portrait was furious. "Hey! I demand you undo these curtains!! This is my house!"

Harry didn't even reach for his wand. "Silecio" he muttered. The sounds stopped.

"To answer your questiong love, right about here." He said with calm in his voice. But inwardly, he dared anyone to come through the door.

aww! Wasn't that cute!

That was sooo much fun to write!

Please please review!!

Luv u!

Sweet

'n'

crazy

qwertyelf.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny and Harry woke up in each others arms. (Again). "Good morning." He said into her neck.

She looked up at him. "You know what we haven't done the whole time we've been at this mansion?" She asked him.

"No, I thought we'd done everything." He said, clueless.

"Play quidditch! You have the perfect quidditch pitch right in your backyard, and you haven't used it!"

He shrugged. "So, why does it matter?"

"It matters because it's your favorite sport in the world, and I'm your girlfriend and I want to play. Get up!"

She jumped out of bed and got dressed. Her hair up in a sporty ponytail.

When she saw that he was still not up, she ran back to the bed. Lowered her hand underneath the sheets and squeezed. He jumped up. "That's. Not. Fair."

She smirked at him. "Well, your definetly awake now aren't you love? So you have no excuses."

She ran out of the room and called for Cookie.

"Cookie, if Mr. Potter is not up in 5 minutes, I give you permission to get him up. No matter what it takes. And I forbid you to punish yourself "

Later, Ginny, Harry, Tory, and Ron sat in a circle. "Well, since it was my idea, I'm going to be a captain of one team." Ginny said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I agree, and because of it, I'll be captain too." Said Harry. He was about to choose when…

"AND! Since I'm the girl, I'll pick first. Tory." Ginny interrupted. Harry looked scandalized.

Seeing as there was no choice but to pick Ron. Tory continued.

"Oh! And I think, that the losers should go skinny dipping. In the pool." Ginny gave her a high five.

"I'm fine with that. Boys?" she said,cocking one eybrow.

Ron and Harry who knew there was always the possibility that they could lose, were reluctant.

"C'mon guys, what are you afraid of?" Tory taunted. Emerald eyes sparkling.

"Nothing! We're not scared. You're on!" blurted Ron.

"Good" Ginny said. "The game will be at 11:00. Which gives you boys half and hour to work on your strategy." She smirked at them and walked away. Tory in tow.

Ron and Harry both knew that the girls had the advantage. Even though they had never seen Tory fly, they had a feeling that she was just as good as Harry. And it was painfully obvious that Ginny was a better flier than Ron.

"Ron, there's only one thing to do." Harry said.

"What's that?"

"My friend, welcome to the art of i sabotage /i ." Harry said with a grin.

Ron made an "Oooh!" sound.

They ran into the Library and picked out

i Jinxes, Hexes, And Other Things To Do When You Know You're Going To Lose /i 

" How ironic." Ron whispered.

Hermione walked into the library to get a differrent book when she saw them.

"What are you doing?" she said. She had never expected to see Ron in a library of his own free will.

"Um, just looking stuff up." Harry said.

"Oh, okay." She said, even thought she wasn't convinced.

When they left she reached up and grabbed the book from the middle shelf.

"Jinxes, Hexes, And Other Things To Do When You Know You're Going To Lose? What are they doing?"

She looked at the page they had dog eared and gasped.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." She said to the empty room.

Running to the window she looked out onto the grounds. Sure enough, there were Ron and Harry. At the broomshed.

Sparks flying from their wands.

When she heard them come back inside, She hurried and ran to the broomshed. Peformed the quick counter curse and walked away in the direction of the rose gardens.

Ginny and Tory had been in Tory's room all this time talking to Lily and readying their strategy.

"Okay, so you'll sweep under him and steal the quaffle. Then you'll pass it to me. I'll be right by the goalposts to it should be really easy. I'll just take a shot! Oh and after you pass it, look for the snitch because I think we'll have this game in the bag if I just dodge them while you look for it."

Ginny said. Tory nodded her agreement.

"It's 11:00 clock girls, go and show em what you've got!" The portrait said

They strutted out the door to see that Harry and Ron were already at the pitch.

"Doesn't Harry look hott in that quidditch uniform?" Ginny whispered into Tory's ear.

"Eww! He's my brother!" Ginny laughed.

"Took you long enough Ladies. Got your brooms?" Harry said.

Ginny glared at him. "Yeah, I hope you guys are ready to go swimming."

Harry just laughed. "I just can't wait to see you naked."

Hermione came out, ready to referee. She blew the whistle, and they were off.

Harry got the quaffle first. He flew threw the field. A blur in the sky. " Come to daddy Victoria"

When he looked down and saw her, actually coming, dread filled is face. "Ron, weren't their brooms supposed to freeze up? He shouted.

"Yeah, that's what the book said."

Harry's fireblot was no match for her thunderstrike. Soon she had stolen the quaffle.

"Who's your daddy now?" she taunted, not even looking as she passed the red ball to Ginny and heard the clang that meant she had scored.

True to her word, Ginny was in possesion of the quaffle again. Twirling in and out of the way of Harry and Ron, who had completely forgotten the snitch.

Tory flew up to the sky and searched around the pitch for the tiny gold ball. Then, a glint of gold passed right by Harry's left ear.

She dove for it. Almost knocking him off his broom.

She closed her fingers around the little ball and cried out in triumph.

"Alright boys lets move it!" Ginny said.

"Aren't you going to turn around?" Ron asked. Red with embarassment.

Ginny shook her head. "Of course not. That's no fun."

Tory nodded her agreement.

Harry didn't mind as much he failed to notice that his girlfriend was having a harder time of it than he was.

Ginny struggled to keep looking him in the eye. She respected him. "I just can't wait to see you naked" his taunting words had had more of an affect on her than she wanted to admit.

Was it possible that he only liked because of her body.

Thye jumped in and since She couldn't findh his eyes, there was nothing to keep her from averting her gaze.

Her eyes widened. She was about to make a cheer when the doorbell rang.

Hermione answered it and as talking to the person at the door. They had to be a wizard because he wouldn'tve been able to see the house.

When they made it to the Back Door, He stepped through. He had blond neck length hair and grey eyes.

"Hey, I'm Ryan."

Dun dun dun…

Okay, so its not a super compelling cliffie, but wut-ev.

Um, so that was the long awaited chapter!! Yay!

Gee, well, pleeze pleeze pleeze Review!

Sweet

'n'

crazy

qwertyelf


	9. Chapter 9

Tory walked along the grounds on her birthday. There had been no congrats, special kisses, or gifts. Not even a bigger breakfast than usual.

"Am I that easy to forget?" she asked the gentle wind blowing on the August day.

Harry's birthaday had passed with flying colors. All of the Hogwarts alumni had been there and everything. Even some slytherins were there.

Dumbledore had given a special birthday message, and everyone had toasted to his good health.

"Hmph. He gets a toast and I get a piece of toast. What kind of favortism is that?"

Now that it was August, everyone was too deflated about school coming up to celebrate.

"Curse whoever gave me this month for my birthday." She whispered.

But, it never occurred to her that while she was outside sulking. Everyone was scurrying around the house; cleaning, decorating, baking and arranging gifts.

She had not been forgotten at all.

Harry laughed as he watched Tory through a window in the kitchen. She had gone to the broom shed. And was getting out her thuderstrike. She stomped off to the pitch in a huff.

"Gin. She's falling for it. She actaully thinks we've forgotten all about her!" Harry alled to Giny, who was conjuring fairies in little snow globes and making them float along the stairs.

The dance they had planned was going to be huge. Tory had always dreamed of ahving a sweet sixteen, but seeing as she'd become a witch and they came of age at 17, she ahd giveien up on that hope.

Hermione was using her skill to enchant pieces of confetti to change into different celbration words.

Ron was trying to put the bows onn the presents (who wouldn't stay still) but to no avail.

He had to immobilize them and force the bows onto their ginormous bodies.

Cookie was baking up a storm.

Micky had charmed the brooms to sweep. And the mops ofollowed them along happily.

Harry had moved both Lily and James's portraits temporarily. They were in the center of the festvities, on top of the fireplace.

Confetti was conjured to fall from the ceiling, but also tweaked to make sure it never fell into cups of punch.

The french doors were open. And outside on the patio , the pool was decorated with japanese lanterns that floated in mid air.

There were ten tables. Each with a floating globe with a fairy inside, providing light to the gusets. Last but not least, a wodden dance floor was out on the grass. Spinning in light circles and going up and down.

Tory was still oblivious to al that was going on at her house because of the cloaking charm that ahd been placed on the entire ensemble.

Ryan had been commisisoned to go out and wish her happy birthday, taking her out for the night till 8:00.

He had readily agreed.

"Tory!! Happy birthday!!!". He called from 3 yards away. He opened up his ars and she ran to him.

"I knew you wouldn't forget." She said. Looking into his eyes. She kissed him heavily.

When they broke apart he smile. "So, where do you wanna go birthday girl??"

She smiled.

While Ryan and Tory were out, all the guests had begun to arrive.

Fred and George were the first to arrive. "Hullo mate!" they said in unision

"Where do the presents go?" Fred asked. They each had large packages in their hands.

They were ushered into the great hall by Blinky. Mickey was going around with trays of hors' d'ouevres, which Fred and George took from happily.

It seemed that the guests arrived in packs after the twins arrived. Deean. Lavender, Paravarti and Padma had arrived together. As had Dumbledore , Professor McGonnagall , Flitwick, and Hagrid.

Soon, the house was filled with happy people , all anticipating Tory's arrival.

Ryan and Tory had taken the backdoor (at Ryans request). So she still hadn't seen the party downstairs. She ran down to get a drink because hwat they had been doing left her breathless.

"SURPRISE" the lights of the house flicked on when she reached the top of the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

1Tory walked along the grounds on her birthday. There had been no congrats, special kisses, or gifts. Not even a bigger breakfast than usual.

"Am I that easy to forget?" she asked the gentle wind blowing on the August day.

Harry's birthday had passed with flying colors. All of the Hogwarts alumni had been there and everything. Even some slytherins were there.

Dumbledore had given a special birthday message, and everyone had toasted to his good health.

"Hmpf. He gets a toast and I get a piece of toast. What kind of favoritism is that?"

Now that it was August, everyone was too deflated about school coming up to celebrate.

"Curse whoever gave me this month for my birthday." She whispered.

But, it never occurred to her that while she was outside sulking. Everyone was scurrying around the house; cleaning, decorating, baking and arranging gifts.

She had not been forgotten at all.

Harry laughed as he watched Tory through a window in the kitchen. She had gone to the broom shed. And was getting out her thuderstrike. She stomped off to the pitch in a huff.

"Gin. She's falling for it. She actually thinks we've forgotten all about her!" Harry called to Ginny, who was conjuring fairies in little snow globes and making them float along the stairs.

The dance they had planned was going to be huge. Tory had always dreamed of having a sweet sixteen, but seeing as she'd become a witch and they came of age at 17, she had given up on that hope.

Hermione was using her skill to enchant pieces of confetti to change into different celebration words.

Ron was trying to put the bows on the presents (who wouldn't stay still) but to no avail.

He had to immobilize them and force the bows onto their ginormous bodies.

Cookie was baking up a storm.

Micky had charmed the brooms to sweep. And the mops followed them along happily.

Harry had moved both Lily and James's portraits temporarily. They were in the center of the festivities, on top of the fireplace.

Confetti was conjured to fall from the ceiling, but also tweaked to make sure it never fell into cups of punch.

The french doors were open. And outside on the patio , the pool was decorated with Japanese lanterns that floated in mid air.

There were ten tables. Each with a floating globe with a fairy inside, providing light to the guests. Last but not least, a wooden dance floor was out on the grass. Spinning in light circles and going up and down.

Tory was still oblivious to al that was going on at her house because of the cloaking charm that had been placed on the entire ensemble.

Ryan had been commissioned to go out and wish her happy birthday, taking her out for the night till 8:00.

He had readily agreed.

"Tory!! Happy birthday!!!". He called from 3 yards away. He opened up his arms and she ran to him.

"I knew you wouldn't forget." She said. Looking into his eyes. She kissed him heavily.

When they broke apart he smile. "So, where do you wanna go birthday girl??"

She smiled.

While Ryan and Tory were out, all the guests had begun to arrive.

Fred and George were the first to arrive. "Hullo mate!" they said in unison

"Where do the presents go?" Fred asked. They each had large packages in their hands.

They were ushered into the great hall by Blinky. Mickey was going around with trays of hors' d'oeuvres, which Fred and George took from happily.

It seemed that the guests arrived in packs after the twins arrived. Dean. Lavender, Paravarti and Padma had arrived together. As had Dumbledore , Professor McGonnagall , Flitwick, and Hagrid.

Soon, the house was filled with happy people , all anticipating Tory's arrival.

Ryan and Tory had taken the backdoor (at Ryan's request). So she still hadn't seen the party downstairs. She ran down to get a drink because what they had been doing left her breathless.

"SURPRISE" the lights of the house flicked on when she reached the top of the stairs.

She started to run down the stars, when she was almost at the bottom. She said "Oh!" and ran back up.

Everyone laughed when they heard, RYAN MATTHEW YARD WHERE ARE YOU!!!!! I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!!!!!"

Soon, Ryan appeared in the midst of the party wearing swim trunks. He ran and crashed into the pool. Tory made the doors lock.

"Anyhow, to my other guests. Thank-you soo much for coming an obliging my friends in their evil surprise. " Everyone clapped.

Party was at full charge. People were in the pool , the house and on the patio. It was twilight, and the quidditch pitch was bursting with life.

The lights on the dance floor were lit, and Ryan (who was thoroughly clean and forgiven) took Tory by the hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. She smiled. The music began to play from an invisible source. Filling the party with sound.

I You ran around inside my head  
When you passed out, I felt dead  
And I realized you make me live  
And when my world starts to cave in, you jump inside and take my hand  
No matter where, you are there

/I 

Tory smiled at the song. She snuggled into Ryan's chest and sighed, letting the music lead her steps.

I Will I ever see, what you could see in me? I do, I just believe that we will always be and dream, yeah  
Well, I will never be the sign that we must see, that you and me were meant to be so just believe why we are together

You are my light, you are my star, you are my sunshine and my dark  
You are the everything I dreamed about  
You are the guy who stole my heart  
I am the girl you're always smiling for  
We have a love people dream about  
A real life fairytale

I thought that I would be alone  
You caught my eye and I was home  
And I realized that this was love  
I see the world through different eyes  
I look at you by my side

No matter where, you're always there

You are my light, you are my star, you are my sunshine and my dark  
You are the everything I dreamed about  
You are the guy who stole my heart  
I am the girl you're always smiling for  
We have a love people dream about  
A real life fairytale

/I 

Tory felt as if nothing could separate them. The world was perfect. She was not forgotten. She was loved.

She didn't know that it was only the calm before the storm.

She didn't know that person approaching the front door would change her life forever.

She didn't know about the heartbreak that was heading her way.

But she was about to learn.

Hermione was talking to Flitwick and McGonnagal when the doorbell rang.

She wondered who it could be, seeing as everyone on the confirmed list had arrived already. Had someone slipped out unnoticed?

She excused herself and headed for the door.

There was a girl. Her dirty blonde hair in a low ponytail and her eyes mirroring the pale blue twilight behind her.

Hermione quickly opened the door.

"Hi, Im Anna. Annabelle actually. I was told Ryan would be here?"

Hermione's heart sank. "Oh. Hello. IM Hermione, Hermione Granger. Ryan is here. Please come in."

Hermione took her sporty jacket and hung it on the rack.

She wore dark blue jeans and a fitted pink t-shirt that had a layered tank top underneath.

"Oh, I can come back later, seeing as your having a party." She said quietly.

Hermione thought she sounded like someone who was actually outspoken, but pretending around new people.

"No, its alright. Come in and have something to eat."

Anna consented, and Hermione went in search of Tory and Ryan, she found him still on the dance floor , but with Paravarti. Tory had dove into the pool. And was splashing with the twins.

"Good, at least she doesn't have to see this firsthand." Hermione thought to herself.

She jumped onto the dance floor and tapped him on the shoulder.

"There's someone here to see you Ryan." She said.

Ryan let go of Paravarti's waist, (much to her dismay) and let Hermione lead him away.

Ryan knew right when he saw the ponytail bouncing as she laughed. Anna.

Before he could stop her, Hermione called out to her. "Anna? Here's Ryan."

Anna turned and ran into his arms.

"I've missed you so much. Everyone's been so secretive about where you were."

She reached up on tiptoes and kissed his. Lingering.

Across the room. Tory was at the French doors, heart breaking in two.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ryan!" Tory shouted across the room. He broke away from the kiss and looked hurriedly to Tory who hurled a plate at his head.

He ducked and it exploded on the wall.

Anna was looking in surprise at Tory, then averting her eyes back to Ryan, who's eyes were angry.

"You don't know the whole story alright!" he said, his face redder than the tomatoes in the salad.

"Maybe I don't want to know, Maybe I don't want to hear about how I was rebound between you and her and your little disagreement. Maybe I know enough."

She ran through the crowd, up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. Locking it.

Ron was working on restraining Harry, who was trying to lunge at Ryan with all his might.

Anna ignored all Hermione's urges to leave, saying that she should come back in the morning when Tory could cry herself out.

"I don't know what she's crying about because she's off her rocker. Ryan would never go out with something like her."

"WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE!!!" Hermione wasn't asking anymore. She was forcing.

Anna, afraid of Hermione's anger, rushed over to Ryan and tried to give him a peck on the cheek. He brushed her away.

She ran from the room. Grabbing her jacket and retreating through the front door.

There was a knock on Tory's door. "Go away!" she said between hushed sobs.

"Tory, its me. Ginny."

The door unlocked. Ginny rushed at Tory , grabbing her in her arms.

"I cant believe him. " Ginny said after awhile. She let go of Tory and ran around the room.

Gathering every picture of Ryan Tory had and motioning towards the window.

"May I?" she asked. Tory nodded vigorously.

"Better yet, lets make copies"

Tory and Ginny issued spells to make them larger, and concealed them all in glass that would crash on the pavement and make a commotion.

"Ready? " Tory lunged the first one. It splintered on the pavement and grass.

Another, and another flew out of the window. Till the pile had diminished. Finally, All that was left was the original copy. Framed in a gold metal engraved with "Forever My Love"

Tory took one last look, and levitated it till it reached Ryan's Window. Making it crash through the glass.

She had attached a note that said "Liar" to the frame. Ginny looked out of the window, bewildered.

"Where did it go?" she asked, searching for a glint of the frame.

"Into Ryan's room. Through his window." Tory sank onto her bed.

"I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." Tory walked into her bathroom and shut the door. Signaling Ginny to leave.

Ginny met Ryan in the hall. He was carrying a broken piece of metal in his hands.

"She sent it through the window." He said , holding it out for Ginny to see.

"Um…yeah, because she pretty much hates you now." Ginny said.

"Why did she take it out of proportion like that?? SHE kissed ME. Not vice-versa."

He was livid.

Why did she have to come back into his life when it was so perfect? Why did she have to take away half his heart?

"Who was she? All Hermione said she said was that her name was Anna." Ginny brought him back from his thoughts.

"Um. An old girlfriend from before the fire. We didn't know who started the fire, but it wasn't accidental. I had to go into hiding. Dumbledore brought me here and I had to break all ties and relationships from before the fire. I sent letters to all my friends, telling them I was going away and might never come back. I thought that would be enough to discourage Anna but…. I guess I thought wrong."

He sighed; then slid down the wall onto the floor. "Its not worth it…"

Ginny crashed beside him

"Not worth what?" she asked, looking at him confusedly.

"Anna. She was pretty, and popular. I fell for that. But she was fake. She was nothing but pretty. She was rude and inconsiderate. But I told her what she wanted to hear anyways.."

Ginny laughed. "Let me guess what that was. You told her you loved her?"

He nodded.

"Look, I'll try and talk to her for you…but I'm not quite sure of what I can do to help your case."

He got up and walked into his room.

Ginny found Harry on his balcony. She sat beside him on the swing and waited for someone to break the silence.

Harry was the first to speak. "I want to pulverize him. But I cant because I know that Tory would hate it."

Ginny smiled soberly. "Harry, go easy on him. I know from experience how annoying older brothers can be about the boy thing. You need to let them sort it out."

Harry brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Your probably right. But I still want to smash him like Tory smashed that plate on the wall."

She laughed. "Well just do it in your mind over and over. I've punched you in the face in my head tons of times."

Harry looked at her quizzically. "When? When have I done something that bad?"

"Never you mind. You wouldn't understand anyways." She said, Getting up and heading out of the room.

"Wait! Tell me!" he called after her. His brain immediately thinking of plans to make her tell.

Okay, so I know its kind of short. But I didn't want to have them get back together in the same chapter. I mean seriously. What kind of conflict is that? Because I haven't done these in awhile, I've decided to give you a Chapter preview.

"Look Tor, I'm sorry. Its my fault for telling Anna we were more serious then we really were.."

" I believe you. I just .. I saw you kissing. You kissed her back…doesn't that mean you'd do it again?"

"There's going to be another Tri Wizard Tournament. I really want to enter."

"No, that's NOT a good thing. Anna Goes to Beauxbatons


End file.
